In a digitally controlled inkjet printing system, a receiver medium (also referred to as a print medium) is conveyed past a series of components. The receiver medium can be a cut sheet of a receiver medium or a continuous web of a receiver medium. A web or cut sheet transport system physically moves the receiver medium through the printing system. As the receiver medium moves through the printing system, liquid (e.g., ink) is applied to the receiver medium by one or more printheads through a process commonly referred to as jetting of the liquid. The jetting of liquid onto the receiver medium introduces significant moisture content to the receiver medium, particularly when the system is used to print multiple colors on a receiver medium. Dryers are then used to remove moisture from the receiver medium.
Although the prior art methods are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. Due to aging and the like, the heating elements within the dryer do not heat uniformly. Consequently a need exists for more uniform heating within the dryer so that the print medium passing through it is uniformly heated.